


Growth

by Miphan



Series: Connections [3]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: He is an adult now.





	Growth

He always wanted to become an adult. 

To be away from the battle. 

To experience life in the city. 

He couldn't wait to grow up. 

For him the city was like a lighthouse. A light too far away from the boat he was stuck in. He couldn't reach it, but it was always there. One day he would grasp it and never let go. 

But that was a long time ago. 

Back when he hadn't realised that the adults he so admired were far from perfect. That Papa was the greatest threat and not the kindest savior. That he was a pawn dancing in invisible chains. 

But not invincible. 

He had broken free. He and his team, his friends, had freed themselves from every control. They had fought for their planet. They had won. They had lost at the same time. 

Even now with their home being remade into a friendly environment, the image of Hiro and Zero Two disappearing through the portal is burning in his mind. It was their choice and he respects it, but the guilt is still weighing on him at times. 

Was there something else that they could have done? An option that didn't reach their thoughts? What if Kokoro and Mitsuru had been there? What if-

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and hastens his pace. It's no use to be lost in past regrets. Especially now that the sun is shining in the sky. That children are stopping their games to excitedly wave at him. 

He smiles back with full force showing his teeth and delighting in the laughter that reaches his ears. Those children aren't like him. They aren't tools, pawns, experiments. They won't be labeled by numbers and treated as disposable objects. They have names. All of them. Real, proper names. Like the one Hiro gave him in what seems a lifetime ago. 

He is an adult now. 

One day those kids will be adults too. They'll have their own children, give them names and teach them about their world. He wonders how much the generations after him will change this planet. 

As for him, he finds that he hasn't changed much. He looks older, is older, but inside he is  
the same child that irritated Miku at every opportunity. 

He still does. 

It's their norm, their routine, and he loves it. He'd never admit it of course. 

As if on cue, she shouts at him from the distance with some complaint about being late to teach the children. There is a passionate glare on her face that promises certain death if he doesn't hurry up. 

He wouldn't be Zorome if he didn't yell back.


End file.
